gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Archive5
Welcome to the Seven Seas Court! Ok guys, if you post your ideas here, ill check regularly and see what i can do. if i see something that i CANT or WONT do, ill tell you here so that you dont waste a bunch of planning. Pip The Pirate 00:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Same here I will check here daily also Matthew Fireskull Ok i have a plan. To get more ppl on the wiki, we could make notices on our user pages at POTCO wiki saying things about this wiki. Slappy's Back 02:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That would work great besides the fact the most of the people on the other wiki dislike me Matthew Fireskull hmm... ok, i can change the welcome mesesge to say something about this... Pip The Pirate ok ok i changed the welcome message. Pip The Pirate 19:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I Have a Suggestion! When I was on the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Home page they had a Featured article of the week section. I think if we do that on our home page it might bring more people to the site. And encourage people to make good articles and improve them so they can get the spot light! (Jzfredskins 02:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) i agree wit Jzfredskins, this seems to be a realy good ideal! we shoild totally do it! (Peanutbutterjellytime 16:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) Ok that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps this? Maybe if we post wars, events, and NEW FANMADE storylines to the place, maybe more people will want to make more storys and IMPROVE THE WIKI! Also we should have rumors, like, maybe the new island rumors or something. Blogs about when the kraken will come, votes, guesses. that kinda stuff, and shoudlnt the main picture be a pirate male AND female? Why just a female? Captaingoldvane2, we do all of that now. We have blogs about all upcoming events, and the reason the picture is just female is because when piplupower fist made this site his only pirate was Curycoo, and it is hard to edit in two pirates from different pictures. You have to know people in the game that is willing to pose for a screenshot. (Jzfredskins 18:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC)) Case closed. new main pic. boy and girl remember to sigh your posts so i knwo who says wat! 20:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ALSO - new color scheme - new background anything? any new suggestions? 00:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) We could have in game events and give the winers that are users a Special User Box reward. (Jzfredskins 00:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) possibly. i shall start a blog about the POSSIBILITY of it, meaning not a definite yes. 00:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This Might be off topic Isn't just spam if people make articles about people and say "A Pirate"... not really not really. those pages are there because the pirate is mentioned, and so that if you have any info about them, you can do it The only way it would be spam, or vandalism is if their was a whole page of stuff, like Coalskull and somebody replaced it with "A pirate" Hope this clears up the confusion. 22:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I see Ok, Plus it expands wiki. Youtube hi guys, i do youtube video's on pirates of the caribbean, i could write in description, check out piratesonlinegame, and then put and also check out potco players wiki just an idea Sure, sounds like a great idea! 14:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) awesome. new editors, better place. Category:Sigs 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New background. How about we get a new background around halloween. Raven's Cove! it will be spooky like Halloween, and it will be a ice adition! I dont think we should do it right now, Halloween is a great time to do it though. Just a suggestion. Also we should have like a different competition each week. Like a ' best guild '. Then a ' Best pirate '. Just a suggestion. Thanks! 22:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like that idea, tho I dont think we should have many competitions. I would kinda like a back ground that has all of the wiki members screenshots 22:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) background with the background, we dont want something too distracting. ive been on many a wikiwhere a wierd background mad it hard for me to edit Category:Sigs 22:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Aye. True... but it doesnt have to be distracting. i just thought we should have a ' Spooky ' background at halloween. Think POTCO will do anything special around that time? 22:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for background I found two backgrounds that might work on the Potco website. The first one is blue like the color scheme here. http://a.disney.go.com/pirates/online/v3/global/images/wallpaper/800/blueship_800x600.jpg The second is like a treasure map.http://a.disney.go.com/pirates/online/v3/global/images/wallpaper/800/wp9.jpg Both look cool. Here is the link to site with more backgrounds. http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/downloads_wallpaper.html&t=0.8835658564182142 Which background do you like? 23:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) like with a little editing, i think i could make http://a.disney.go.com/pirates/online/v3/global/images/wallpaper/1024/potco_wp_skltn_1024x768.jpg this on look just right for you stuborn people Category:Sigs 01:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I like that one but the Blue background looks really cool. 01:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) coming from kat BLUE dog. :) Category:Sigs 01:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Rofl. Blue is one of my favorite colors plus the colors here are already blue. 01:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Those Are Cool My Background Has a Download From The POTCO SitePizzaman99 01:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) changed i changed it. we WILL DO TRIAL AND EROR UNTIL WE FIND SOMETHING GOOD< SO DON TBE AFRAID TO SPEAK OUT!!! Category:Sigs 00:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Characters should link to Category: Fan Characters. Not Fan creations. 04:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I will fix it, sorry, added the links cause pip didn't know how and I really didn't know what pip wanted them to link to. 22:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC)